What If
by poketopia
Summary: What if there was a new threat? What if Draco Malfoy teamed up with the Golden Trio? What if a new girl had some intriguing secrets? Come back to the wizarding world and join the Golden Trio on their journey back at Hogwarts to put a stop to a new threat that is rising to power. Find out more about this tale as we return to the wonderful world of magic!


**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for having to written for so long I've been extremely busy with school and other life matters so I haven't really had the time to write. I also haven't really been in the mood, and when I'm not in the mood I find it difficult to come up with good story line. However, fear not for I am back now that summer is here and I do plan on updating my other stories sometime soon. Also, as a quick note, be sure to visit my profile to give your voice on a poll I made about what story I should write next after this. Anyways, thank you all for keeping up with me and being patient. :3**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within it, I only own the characters that I create and this fanfic, thank you. Please note that this subject matter contains scenes of violence, language, and other content that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The war against Voldemort was finally over. Hermione went back to Hogwarts for her 8th year to finish her schooling while Ron and Harry decided to take a different direction and start working in the Auror Department. During this time, Draco's father was sent to Azkaban for having participated in such cruel activities on the dark lord's side. Fortunately for Draco, he was pardoned along with his mother after Hermione and Harry spoke for him during the courts. Thus, Draco had also returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year of school.

Unfortunately for Draco, most of the students at Hogwarts had dissed him, ignored him, or ran away from him due to his past of being a Death Eater. He was however, announced Head Boy by Professor McGonagall, along with Hermione who would be Head Girl. It was rather awkward between the two of them at first, but after some time the two had become friends and starting getting along, Draco was trying to become a better person after the mishaps he had made, though most of the students didn't see that and mostly avoided him during the rest of 7th year.

Finally though, it came to that time again, and it would be Draco and Hermione's 8th year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco wandered around the corridors of Hogwarts, heading to the library to study for a potions test. As he walked down the hall he noticed some students glaring at him, though he mostly just ignored their presence. He had gotten used to the glares that were sent in his direction, the students who'd whisper behind his back, and those who would constantly avoid him out of fear.

Once he was at the library he went and took a seat at the tables in the back of the library, he had made it his usual studying spot due the lightening and quietness. He sat down and took out his potions book to study for the test. Paying too much attention to the book, he had failed to notice Hermione coming up behind him.

"Hey. Did you hear, there's a transfer student coming to our school." brunette greeted as she took a seat next to the blonde. Despite their past, Hermione allowed herself to forgive the boy for the harm he had done, and in return the blonde had acted much more friendly towards her, almost as if he were a different person.

Draco lifted his head to look at Hermione. "Is that so, Granger?" He asked in response, with his signature smirk.

The brunette nodded, "yeah, apparently she's from Ireland." She commented, though her eyes darted towards the book Draco was reading. "Last minute studying?" She inquired.

"I was busy with Quidditch practices." Draco replied lazily, using it more of an excuse than anything. Truth be told, he just didn't feel like studying earlier, but saying that out loud would've just sounded pathetic, and he had more pride than that.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head slightly. "You really shouldn't be leaving things like this to the last minute, it'll reflect badly on your grades." She remarked.

Draco shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, I can always do extra credit assignments to raise my grade." He answered in response. He then smirked slightly, "Why? Are you afraid I'll fail?" He teased.

Hermione only scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy." She retorted rather quickly as her arms were now crossed as she looked at the blonde. This only earned her a slight chuckle from the boy as Draco closed his book and put it back in his bag. He then stood up. Hermione gave him a questioning look and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden crash coming from just outside the library. The two exchanged glances, before going to investigate the source of the sound. Once they got to the sight of the crash they saw a petite white haired girl sitting on the floor rubbing her head as books were scattered across the stone hallway.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Hermione asked, going over to the white haired girl. As soon as Hermione stepped closer the girl scampered quickly to her feet and looked seemingly terrified. Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment at the girl's strange reaction before Hermione took another step closer. "It's okay, we won't hurt you. We just want to know what happened." Hermione spoke calmly, noticing that the girl was rather frightened.

"O-oh um...I-I uh...um..s-sorry! I-I uh um..was just getting m-my things..and u-um...I-I tripped a-and..um...y-yeah..." The white haired girl stuttered shyly, speaking so quietly that her voice was barely audible.

Hermione took a moment to look the baby blue eyed girl over, as she realized she hadn't recognized girl. The girl had long slightly wavy hair that went down to her waist, she had a few silver locks covering her left eye, which was hazel though nobody could tell due to it being covered. The girl had a petite slender frame, with a slight curve, an average bust-size, a pale skin tone and very long eyelashes that seemed to make her eyes stand out, along with slightly pink thin lips. She seemed to have some soft facial features, giving her a very innocent-looking face. The girl had small shoulders and wore the typical Gryffindor uniform, though she wore a peculiar aquamarine amulet with gold around the edges with a small golden dragon head and wings surrounded the golden frame of the stone that was linked to a gold chain. The girl looked to be around Hermione's age. Indeed, this girl seemed different from those that Hermione knew, but she tried not to think too much about the subject. Realizing that she had taken at least a minute to observe the girl Hermione spoke up once again, "are you hurt?" she asked.

The girl shook her head, quickly. "N-no..." She muttered quietly, her eyes looking to the side to avoid eye contact. It was obvious that the girl was uncomfortable with the situation, and very nervous. It puzzled Hermione as to why the girl was so jumpy for she hadn't met anyone like her before. Shaking off the thought, Hermione flashed the pale toned girl a friendly smile. "That's good to hear that you're alright." She answered. In the meantime, Draco stood there quietly listening to the girls' conversation not really thinking much of it.

Finally, it clicked in Hermione's brain that this white haired girl must've been the new girl. Man, she felt so stupid for not have thinking about that before. "You're new here, aren't you? I'm Hermione, and this is Draco, we're the Head Students of Hogwarts." Hermione introduced as she held a hand out to greet the new girl. At the mention of his name, Draco gave a slight wave and said a quick "hello".

"U-um...I-I'm Asha..." The white haired girl replied quietly, as she hesitantly shook Hermione's hand. Asha wasn't two sure of the students in front of her, after all, it had been awhile since she had last talked to someone that she wasn't related to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask us or anyone else around the school, most people here are friendly." Hermione smiled, figuring that the girl must've been nervous due to being in a new school.

Asha looked at the two students before deciding that she needed to set her priorities straight. "U-um, d-do you know w-where the...um... G-Gryffindor common room..u-um...is?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes I do, in fact, I'm actually a Gryffindor myself. Allow me to show you the way, if you will." Hermione offered a friendly smile to Asha, trying to have the girl feel more welcome.

"O-okay." Asha replied quietly as she followed Hermione down the dark hallway and towards the Gryffindor common room.

Draco stood there and watched the two girls walk away. He found that the new girl was quite peculiar, and decided that this was a good thing. Afterall, if the girl was new then maybe she hadn't heard of his past, and this thought gave him some hope to that there may be another person who wouldn't think of him as just the ex-death eater, or the son of a criminal. He sighed slightly, as he noticed that the two girls had finally disappeared from sight. He decided to head to the courtyard to clear his mind. Once outside, the blonde took a seat on a nearby bench.

Meanwhile, Asha had just gotten settled within the girls' dormitory within the Gryffindor common room. "This is where you'll be staying." Hermione stated, looking around the red-themed room.

"O-okay...t-thank y-you..." Asha thanked the brunette quietly as she went to unpack her things.

"Anytime. Let me, or Draco know if you ever need anything else." Hermione smiled, and with that she left the common room and went back to the Head Students' dormitory.

* * *

Asha looked around the room as she unpacked her belongings and her pets. Her himalayan cat, Willow jumped onto Asha's bed and pawed at an ancient looking spell book that seemed to be locked with a crescent-looking seal on the front cover. The cat then let out a whimper-like meow as the seal began to glow when Asha picked the book up and hid it underneath her bed. "I know...but we have no choice...we have to protect it from _them_." She quavered, seeming to shake slightly at the thought of whomever she was thinking of.

Asha put her acoustic guitar by her nightstand along with a few pictures of her family on the bedside table. Once she finished unpacking the rest of her belongings Asha sat down on the bed next to Willow and looked at her amulet. Asha observed the amulet, pondering as to why it was given to her and not someone else. She sighed slightly, before looking at the white cat. _Why is it so special? Why must it be me?_ Asha wondered, as her eyes looked the amulet over. Suddenly though, she started getting a pain in her head and as a result Asha closed her eyes.

* * *

Everything went dark, at least for Asha. _When she reopened her eyes she was standing in a field oh grass...no, more specifically, just outside the Sundial Garden. She hadn't been to that part of the Hogwarts grounds yet so to her it was very unfamiliar. Asha walked closer to the stone circle wondering why she was there and how she got there. She froze though, as she heard people talking within the circle. Asha hid behind one of the stones to stay out of sight, as she watched to see who was there. Her heart dropped and her face paled as a sudden burst images could be seen one after another, sort of like a dream. The first image Asha saw was a blonde girl getting her head smashed multiple times against the sharpest rock of the Sundial Garden. Blood spewed from her mouth as the crimson liquid stained the grass. Gastly pieces of brain matter oozed out of a shattered fragment of her skull. The blonde's eyes had gone completely white, leaving nothing but the mangled carcass to remain._

 _Not too long after, an image of a beastly, 10 foot tall black cloaked demon with huge red beady eyes, and carrying a sharp scythe drenched in blood could be seen standing within the Forbidden Forest as blood ran down the creature's cracked horns that has been peering out the top of his cloak. The c demon had what looked like one hundred sharp teeth and two revolting black bat wings covered in battle scars._

 _Asha closed her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to see anymore of the putrid images. "S-stop...N-No.." She muttered quietly, as tears formed around her eyes._ Reopening her eyes, Asha looked around and noticed that she was still sitting on the bed. Shaking her head and wiping her tears, Asha shuttered slightly at the memory of the images. "S-stupid visions..." she mumbled quietly, still a bit shaken from what she had seen. Asha knew that what she saw was not to be taken lightly, and because of this she was absolutely terrified.

* * *

Sitting humbly on a bench, Draco found himself enjoying the fresh air of the courtyard. However, something caught his attention as he felt like he was being watched. Feeling as though something was wrong, Draco turned to look towards the Forbidden Forest. For a split second, a man stood there with a blank expression as he held the head of a decapitated deer. Draco blinked, having felt chills crawl down his spine at the sight of the man. When Draco looked in the direction of where had seen the man, there was no longer anything there. Nothing but a slaughtered lifeless corpse of a beheaded deer laid amongst the shadows as a puddle of blood stained the grass.

Draco didn't know who it was, but it gave him a feeling that something terrible was lurking about. He didn't waste time in figuring it out and immediately went to inform Hermione on what he had seen.


End file.
